In recent years, thin and lightweight liquid crystal display devices have been used as personal computer displays and display sections of mobile information terminal devices. However, conventional twisted nematic (TN) type and super twisted nematic (STN) type liquid crystal display devices have a problem of narrow viewing angle. Various technical developments have been undertaken to solve the problem.
A typical technique for improving the viewing angle characteristic of a TN or STN type liquid crystal display device is to add an optical compensation plate. Another approach is to employ a transverse electric field mode, in which an electric field horizontal with respect to the substrate surface is applied across the liquid crystal layer. Transverse electric field mode liquid crystal display devices have been mass-produced and attracting public attention in recent years. Still another technique is to employ a DAP (deformation of vertical aligned phase) mode, in which a nematic liquid crystal material having a negative dielectric anisotropy is used as a liquid crystal material and a vertical alignment film is used as an alignment film. This is a type of ECB (electrically controlled birefringence) mode, in which the transmittance is controlled by using the birefringence of liquid crystal molecules.
While the transverse electric field mode is an effective approach to improve the viewing angle, the production process thereof imposes a significantly narrower production margin than that of a normal TN type device. This arises a problem that it is difficult to realize stable production of the device. Such a narrow production margin is imposed because the display brightness or the contrast ratio is significantly influenced by variations in the gap between the substrates or a shift in the direction of the transmission axis (polarization axis) of a polarization plate with respect to the orientation axis of the liquid crystal molecules. It requires further technical developments to precisely control these factors and thus to realize stable production of the device.
In order to realize a uniform display without roughness with a DAP mode liquid crystal display device, alignment control is necessary. Alignment control can be provided by, for example, subjecting the surface of an alignment film to rubbing. However, rubbing is not suitable for mass-production because when a vertical alignment film is subjected to rubbing, rubbing streaks are likely to appear in the displayed image.
In view of this, the present inventors, along with others, has proposed the following technique (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-043525): A predetermined electrode structure including an opening and a solid portion is formed in one of a pair of electrodes opposing each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and a plurality of liquid crystal domains each taking a radially-inclined orientation are formed in the opening and the solid portion by an oblique electric field produced in an edge portion of the opening. Using this technique, the liquid crystal domains taking a radially-inclined orientation are formed stably and highly continuously, which can improve the viewing angle characteristic and the display quality.
However, as liquid crystal display devices become increasingly common, higher display characteristics are demanded therefor. A still higher numerical aperture is desired for realizing a brighter display.